Secrets Unfolded
by Serene Beauty of Aphrodite
Summary: Hp.Sm. She (not Usagi) is sent to go and guard Harry from Voldemort by pretending to be a student at Hogwarts. But when her true identity is reveled by accident in front of Draco Malfoy, it doesn’t look good.
1. Chapter One

A.N.: THIS WILL BE MY FIRST CROSSOVER FIC!!! Well, actually this will be my first fic EVER. So if it seems kinda undeveloped, you know why. Wait, before we begin, I need to announce that Harry Potter and Sailor Moon are not mine to claim! I have nothing to do with their birth into this world so please, no suing. I will be writing this after the manga's star session of Sailor Moon, and the sixth year of Hogwarts. I will try my best to not give out spoilers of OotP, if I do and it's necessary for the plotline, I will warn! After reading, please REVIEW! This is after all my first fic. It would be nice if I at least get a review! Oh, and NO FLAMES! I hate them and there is no reason for them in this planet!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the day Harry and his two best friends were in Diagon Alley, getting books, quills, and any important items for a fresh new year at Hogwarts. They were going back for their sixth year, hoping it would be just as fun as the rest.  
  
"C'mon now," Ron urged as they pushed their way through the crowded streets to go find Ron's family. The three had separated from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny while the twins, Fred and George went their separate ways. Harry assumed they were trying to sale some more of their joke tricks. They were now out of Hogwarts and planned to start a joke shop with the prize money Harry had given him in fourth year.  
  
"There they are," Hermione, the only girl out of the three, said aloud. Ron and Harry saw her point to a plump redhead woman with a girl just one year younger than the three. They were going into "Magic Brooms" to get Ginny, Ron's younger sister, a new broom. Her broom had broken by accident during the holidays from one of Fred and George's tricks. It was in fact embarrassing to Ginny since Harry had been at the Weasley's house.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to push their way again into the crowd to reach the store, which was located on the other side of the road. "I never thought it could be so crowded!" Ron complained while he had a hard time trying to pass by a group of people.  
  
"It reminds me of a mall when people find out there's clearance sales!" Hermione said, making Ron look at her confused.  
  
"What?" he asked while Harry knew exactly what Hermione was implying to. It was clear that Ron was not use to Muggle customs since his family lived off of magic.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sound, Hermione answered a quick, "never mind," when the three managed to pass the crowd. They entered the store after Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.  
  
Unknown to the three, a figure just around the corner inside an alleyway was watching them closely. A cat was with the person, watching carefully too. The shadow of the dark alley hid their faces as they kept their eyes on the three until they disappeared into the broom shop.  
  
"Shall we go?" the cat asked, looking up at its owner.  
  
The figure nodded saying, "I think it's about time we make an appearance anyway."  
  
The two walked out into the light as they began to head towards the broom shop where the three teenagers had gone in. The figure appeared to be a girl at the age of 16, with long gold shiny hair that was held up high in a ponytail by a big red ribbon. She was wearing jean shorts and white sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Her cat was white with a crescent moon engraved in his forehead. They entered "Magic Brooms."  
  
Harry and Ron were busy looking through a long glass case, the new very expensive broom inside it. Hermione and Ginny were with Mrs. Weasley, who chatted about safe brooms with the shop owner at the counter. The two girls talked about a book they read over the summer.  
  
"Wow, look at it! This is said to be way better than any other broom made!" Ron commented as he bent down and pressed his face against the glass.  
  
Harry admired the broom, wondering how it would feel to use it in a game of Quidditch. It made him smile when he pictured the look on Draco Malfoy's, his rival since first year, face when he saw him with this magnificent broomstick. "Yea, the Nimbus 3000 looks cool huh," he let out. It made his happiness die when he knew very well that he couldn't buy it and that the expression on Malfoy's face wound never show in real life.  
  
The door of the shop opened and a blonde girl came in, a cat behind her heels. Harry watched her as she came in. Ron, who also heard the door open, looked up to see the blonde and her cat. The two boys were in a corner of the shop as they watched the girl's cornflower blue eyes look around for someone. And when her eyes met Harry's he felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Harry, am I dreaming or is there a beautiful girl coming our way!?!" Ron tried to whisper as the girl and the cat began to walk towards them.  
  
Harry remained silent as he watched her odd moves. He thought maybe she had seen him on the streets of Diagon Alley and wanted to find out if he was Harry Potter. *I really hope she's not another one of those annoying people who ask if I'm the-boy-who-lived.* But she didn't seem the type. She didn't have that exciting look in her eyes that many held when they found out they were going to talk to the famous Harry Potter. She just walked towards them casually. But it made the two boys puzzled when they saw her whispering something to her cat.  
  
Finally, she reached them. "Hello there," she greeted, giving Harry and Ron her winning smile.  
  
"Uh...h- hi.," Ron stammered. He went to shake her hands. "Ron Weasley."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, giving him full attention. Harry immediately knew she wasn't an annoying fan. At least he thought she wasn't. If she was, she would have asked already if he was Harry Potter practically jumping down his throat, not minding Ron at all.  
  
"Aino Minako. And this is my cat, Artemis," the blonde brought up as Ron and Harry looked down to notice the white cat.  
  
"Blimmy! He has a crescent moon on his forehead!" Ron noticed, making Harry confused.  
  
The blonde laugh nervously. "Uh-we... I mean I-I found a charm-where you could engrave symbols on creatures. I just thought this suited him."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, it does! It's just that I never seen it done before," Ron quickly responded. But what the blonde said only made Harry's mind rush with questions. "You're a witch then!" He let out.  
  
Minako turned to him, now giving him full attention. She smiled at him. "You must Harry Potter," she said, making Harry's heartbeat quicken. *Oh no! Maybe she IS a fan!*  
  
"Uh-yes, I am." Harry answered back, waiting for her to go crazy and maybe even ask for his autograph. But she didn't. She just kept her cool, making him feel relieved.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Harry. And of course I'm a witch," Minako laughed. "After all, a normal teenager can't walk around Diagon Alley."  
  
Soon enough, they were interrupted by Hermione and Ginny. "Harry, Ron," Hermione called before she noticed Minako. "Oh hi there," she greeted with a pleasant smile. Mrs. Weasley had gone in the back storage room with the owner of the shop to find the broom.  
  
"Ah yes, Minako, this is Hermione and my little sister, Ginny. Hermione, Ginny, this is Aino Minako." Ron introduced. But he had forgotten Artemis who was sitting near Minako's feet. He let out a "meow" for protest to remind them that he was still down there.  
  
*I may be a cat but it doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm a rug!*  
  
Hermione heard him right away and looked down. "Aww, how cute! He's simply adorable!" she said, going down on one knee to pet him. Gunny went to join her, petting Artemis. But Hermione quickly noticed his crescent moon. "Hey, what's this?" she asked while examining the mark.  
  
"Oh, I- er... used a charm to make it appear." Minako lied again.  
  
"Neat huh," Ron said while Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
  
When the two girls were back up on their feet, Artemis now in Ginny's arms, Hermione said, "I've never seen a charm that can do that in book before. Maybe you can show me some time."  
  
Minako again laughed nervously, "Uh-yeah, of course!"  
  
"Minako," Harry spoke again. "What school do you go to?" This had been bugging him since he found out she was a witch. It was obvious she didn't go to Hogwarts. During his five years there, he had never seen her in the corridors or in the Great Hall. There was just something about her that made her feel... mysterious to him.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you what school I USED to go to," Minako began. She knew very well that she had never gone to any witchcraft and wizardry school at all. "But I AM transferring to Hogwarts this year," she finished, making the four's face light up."  
  
"So you'll be in the same school with us!" Ginny said.  
  
Minako nodded. "Yup, I'll be spending my sixth year in Hogwarts.  
  
"Wicked! You'll be the same age as us too!" Ron spoke, making Minako nod again. Ginny was the only one who wasn't going to be in sixth year. She had fifth year, the horrible year of so many exams.  
  
"It'll be great if you're in the same house as us. We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione explained.  
  
Minako couldn't help but smile broadly. She didn't expect that she would make friends so quickly. And what made her happier was that her mission was standing right in front of her. Harry Potter. *This doesn't seem as hard as Artemis said it would.*  
  
Harry smiled back at her. He didn't know why he was feeling something odd coming from this girl but he quickly ignored it. She seemed very pleasant and was very attractive. It would be great if she joined the trio.  
  
But just then, again the door of "Magic Brooms" opened to let in a tall blonde pale boy. Two even bigger and very chubby boys were right behind. Minako, her back towards the door, noticed the cheerful looks on the four faces of her new friends change to grim glares.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry grumbled under his breath as Minako turned around to see the pale boy and his two cronies walking towards them. She noticed the blonde held a scornful smirk on his face while his icy light blue eyes bore a whole into Harry. The moment the three reached the five, the tall blonde boy pushed Minako to the side so he could have a much better look at Harry and his friends.  
  
"Well you look at this Goyle, Crabbe. Scar-head, the two weasels, and the mudblood are in our way from the Nimbus 3000." He scorned, smirking to see their angered faces.  
  
Minako, who was not pleased at all for being pushed out of the way, cleared her throat. "It's not polite to push," she pointed out when everyone looked at her.  
  
Malfoy only sneered at her before turning back to the others. "Well get out the way weasel!" he said before he pushed Ginny, making her fall over with Artemis.  
  
"That was uncalled for Malfoy!" Harry yelled angrily as Ron and Hermione went to help Ginny up. When Ginny was on her feet again, Ron stood protectively over her near Harry, his hand balled into a fist and ready to strike.  
  
Malfoy only grinned evilly. He loved it when he could see flames in Harry and Ron's eyes. It made it much more exciting if there was a fight. But instead of him getting a punch from Harry or Ron, he got a hard side kick right in the chest by Minako. "That was MY cat you just pushed over," Minako said very angry.  
  
Minako didn't kick Malfoy just because of Artemis. That he had pushed Ginny, making her almost land on top of her white guardian cat. She did it because she knew he was filth, calling Harry and the others mean names. She didn't know what mudblood meant though but kept it to herself.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Goyle, and Crabbe looked shocked as Malfoy let out a growl when Minako's feet made contact with its target. He quickly fell to his knees as he hunched over, trying to outdo the pain on his chest. But quickly everyone, minus Crabbe and Goyle, burst out with amusement.  
  
"WAY THE GO!" Ron cheered.  
  
Minako frowned at Malfoy as he glared up at her, his face red. She next walked towards Ginny to take Artemis in her hands.  
  
"You'll seriously regret what you just did!" he spat angrily as he managed to get back on his feet. They could tell by his expression that he was still in pain. Minako made sure of it since she aimed for his heart. But she hadn't kicked him hard enough to kill him. That was one thing she didn't want to happen.  
  
"That'll be the day," Minako scoffed as the three bullies scattered away from them and out of "Magic Brooms."  
  
When they were out of sight, Minako was praised by her new friends. "That was awesome!" Ginny yelled, a huge smile on her freckled face.  
  
"Did you see that look on his face?! Priceless!" Hermione laughed.  
  
Ron was chuckling the most, "I can see it now! First he was the bouncing- ferret, now he's the hunching-dragon!  
  
Harry was extremely glade just like the rest of them. Now more than ever he wanted to be close friends with this girl, even if he still felt awkward around her. Minako beamed at her triumph. But she felt Artemis in her arms squirming, giving a sign that it was time to go.  
  
"I'll have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the train station to Hogwarts," she said before giving them a wave and ran out of the store, leaving them confused with her rush.  
  
A half an hour later after Minako had left Diagon Alley and was now in her apartment in London, she plopped down on the couch. "What a day," she sighed. Artemis went and sat on her lap. "Artemis, what's a mudblood?"  
  
Artemis lifted his head that had been lying comfortably on his paws, to look up at Minako. "It's a term used for people who have muggle-parents. It's actually a very cruel name, like a curse word." Her talking cat answered.  
  
"I see," Minako said. She waited for ten minutes before speaking again. "Do you think this is such a great idea? For me to be here when I should very well be in Tokyo guarding Usagi and Mamoru? Something could go wrong, and I AM the leader."  
  
"Calm down. The others and the Outers are enough to watch over the two. After all, the reason you're here is because you're the leader. Dumbledore had asked to watch over Harry from Voldemort. You can't back down now, now that we're here. Besides, it's not a very nice way to treat an old friend."  
  
Minako took in what Artemis had said. He was right. She couldn't back down now. She had gone too far, being away from the other Senshis the whole summer to spice'n up on her magic. After all, Dumbledore had been a good friend in her family for generations. He had been the headmaster when her father and mother had gone to Hogwarts. And he helped out the family many times during the years. This was a way to repay him she figured. For all that he had done. With her powers from the planet Venus, Dumbledore was sure she could protect Harry if Voldemort tried anything to harm him. This Harry Potter was very famous and seemed very valuable, and Minako decided to imagine him like an equal to the royal family. Her duty was to protect the queen and king. Now, her duty was to protect the-boy-who-lived. From Voldemort, who Dumbledore claimed has come back again. 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N: WARNING!!! I tried my hardest to not use spoilers from the fifth book but it's not as easy as I thought it would be. There will be a spoiler in this and the next coming chapters. I'm truly sorry... if you haven't read the book yet and you don't want to find out what happens by yourself, then maybe you shouldn't read this fic... although I would love it if you still did!! But it's your choice!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After the encounter with the new blonde witch, Harry, Hermione, and the Wesleys headed back to the house. Hermione had decided to stay for the last night left of their summer holiday. When they reached their rooms, Harry and Ron began to pack for Hogwarts. Tomorrow they would need to wake up early to reach the train station and get on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"That girl was rather nice don't you think," Harry brought up. He was wrapping his nimbus 2000 and it reminded him what happened in "Magic Brooms" that day. Ron, who had his back turned on Harry, dumping all his new books in his trunks, nodded, even though Harry couldn't see it. "She was pretty! And wicked too, especially when she beat the tart out of Malfoy! Did you see the expression he had when she kicked him?!"  
  
Harry chuckled at the thought. "Yeah. Malfoy better watch out now that she's around." After wrapping his broom neatly with paper, he went to reach for his school robe. But an awful sting reached his forehead, right where his scar was. "AH!" He groaned, dropping his robe and pressed a palm hard on the lightning bolt scar. In a flash Ron was at his side.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" He asked. Harry could see Ron's horrified expression. The sting subdued quickly after a few seconds making Harry drop his palm away from his head. "I'm fine," he breathed.  
  
But Harry knew it wasn't ok. He knew Voldemort was still lurking around now in full body with a head of a snake. And worst of all, he knew he was feeling angry, probably killing someone for their mistakes.  
  
"No really, I am!" Harry said, seeing the disbelief and worry still on Ron's pale face. "Right, ok then." Ron said in an unsure voice before going back to his side of the room to finish packing. But Harry could see from the corner of his eyes, Ron always turning his head over to him to make sure he was alright.  
  
Now that Voldemort was back, nothing was safe for Harry. Except for Hogwarts. It was the only place Voldemort feared. All because of Dumbledore, the strongest wizard in history in Harry's opinion. He just couldn't wait to see the headmaster and Hagrid again. Ron and Hermione have also been very watchful on Harry. They never seemed to leave him alone...  
  
After packing and going down for dinner, Ron and Harry came back up to their bedroom again to go to bed. "Night Ron," Harry said laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "Night," he heard his red head friend answer from over the bed covers on the other side of the room.  
  
For a while Harry lay awake, his mind on Voldemort. When his scare stung, what was that murder doing? Who did he kill this time? And what about that blonde girl? Why did Harry feel sometime from her... With all these questions dancing in his head, it made him tired and fall asleep.  
  
The next day, Mrs. Weasley's calling for everyone to get up woke Harry from a strange dream. But for some reason he could not remember what it was about... Getting up and rubbing his eyes, he could see Ron's shape moving about trying to put on some clean clothes. Getting his glasses on, he got up and began to get ready.  
  
At quarter to eleven, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now running towards Platform 9 ¾. But Harry stopped when he saw a familiar face. It was her, the girl they met yesterday at the broom shop. "C'mon," He urged the other two so they could catch up with her.  
  
Minako had arrived at the train station late. It was already quarter to 11, fifteen minutes before the train would leave. And now she was stuck and unsure what to do. She was not familiar of the go-through-platform-9 ¾-wall- process.  
  
"Artemis, I don't get it! What do they mean by Platform 9 and ¾???" Artemis was near her feet, trying to look like a normal feline. "Shh!! It won't look normal if someone sees you yelling at a cat!" He hissed. "Yes but still! What do they mean by this?!" This time Minako's voice was a bit lower. "I'm late as it is!!"  
  
Artemis raised a smile eyebrow at her. "And who's fault would that be? We would have had enough time to figure it out what the ticket means if you had woken up earlier!"  
  
During the summer Minako tried to not be a klutz and become serious like Rei, strong like Makoto, and at least half as smart as Ami. She managed to get the Rei and Makoto qualities correct but Ami's was difficult for her. And she still had her overslept habit. "Well you should have woken me up earlier!" she whispered.  
  
"I did try to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't! You even almost rolled on top of me! Now I'm not saying you're fat 'cause your not but I am a small cat, you could have turned me into a pancake!" Artemis retorted still in an angry hiss.  
  
Minako was about to reply back when she heard a familiar voice say, "Minako?" Turning around, she met Ron, Hermione, and Harry in front of her. They looked at her puzzled. "Where you yelling at your cat?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh... um... no. Of- of course not." She had a nervous laugh at the end. "Well, so um... hello! Where are you guys heading to?"  
  
"The train," Ron answered, "It'll be leaving real soon. We need to hurry before it goes without us!"  
  
Minako nodded. She figured she could have them show her the way. "Well, let's go then." She said, getting her trolley away from the brick wall of Platform Nine and ¾.  
  
"I'll go first. Ginny and my mom went ahead of us. They must be worried." Ron went in front of the wall and ran in quick speed towards the middle of it.  
  
"AH, what's he doing?!" Minako panicked. She and Artemis couldn't believe what he was doing. He was running right into the wall! *Are these people mad?* She thought to herself when she looked at Harry and Hermione. They looked like nothing bad was happening.  
  
But she let out a shocking gasp when Ron went right through the wall. "Oh my god! How did he- how did he do that?!" she asked, completely surprised.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances before Hermione spoke. "It's the way to reach the Hogwarts Express. You know, we have our own station. That's the door to it. Now come on, you can go next."  
  
Minako looked at her before looking at the wall, and then turning back at her. "Are you kidding me?" She asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry grinned. "It's perfectly safe. Here, I'll go and Harry, you make sure she goes in with you ok?"  
  
Harry nodded as Hermione went in front of the wall. "See you on the other side," she said to the two before going through with her cart. Minako let out a discontented sound. This was just too weird for her. "You're next. Don't worry; it was a bit of a shock to me when I first learned about it." Harry said.  
  
"Right...," Minako murmured before going in front of the wall.  
  
"You won't feel anything. I suggest you keep your eyes open though or you might run right past the station and onto the tracks."  
  
Again a nervous laugh escaped Minako. "Gee, thanks." She said before taking a deep breath and running right into the wall. Expecting to feel a solid force between her and her trolley, she went through with ease as if the wall wasn't there.  
  
Looking around the station Minako saw all the Hogwarts students getting inside the train. Harry arrived right behind her. "Harry, Minako! Over here!" they heard Ron call not too far away. "C'mon," Harry said before leading the way towards the train to Hermione and Ron. They were handing over their luggage. Minako followed, still looking around. The train was huge and looked old fashion. But it didn't both her much.  
  
"Cool place huh Artemis," she whispered as Artemis's big blue eyes looked around. "It's ok. But Hogwarts is better scenery I heard. Now hurry up, you still need to find seats!"  
  
Minako obeyed, going over to the other three to hand over her luggage. When she took her brown owl's cage in her hands and Artemis by her side, she followed Ron, Harry, and Hermione onto the train.  
  
"Well, see you two in a bit," Hermione said before she and Ron, who waved at them, went off to the front of the train station. "Where are they going?"  
  
"They're prefects. They usually have meetings before the school year starts. This is one of them. Well let's go find Ginny and some seats shall we?" Artemis had told Minako what a prefect was so she wasn't puzzled when Harry explain.  
  
Harry began to head towards the back of the train, looking into booths to see if they were occupied. Following him, they finally found the youngest of the Wesleys in a booth by herself. "I was beginning to wonder maybe you missed the train again and tried to take my dad's magic car." Ginny teased as Harry took a seat beside her. Minako noticed a blush on the girl's face when Harry sat down. Not wanting to ruin the moment for her, she took a seat opposite Ginny with Artemis curled on her lap.  
  
"I don't think Ron and I would try that again," Harry laughed. "Besides, Hermione wouldn't let us."  
  
"Hello Minako!" Ginny greeted as if she had only noticed Minako for the first time. "Hey," the blonde spoke back. Petting Artemis's forehead, she listened to the two talk, filling her in on some of the adventures Harry had in previous years. Ginny seemed to like to talk about how Harry saved her from Tom Riddle in his second year.  
  
Minako couldn't ignore the blush that kept appearing on Ginny's cheeks. *I know a crush when I see one,* she smiled to herself. She also knew most of the stuff on Harry. His survival as baby, his second survival after meeting Voldemort only two years ago, all of them. Artemis and Dumbledore made it a point that she knew it.  
  
After what seemed for an hour of endless talking, the door opened to have Hermione and Ron enter. "Sorry we arrived late; the prefect meeting was taking forever!" Ron complained, taking a seat next to Hermione who sat beside Minako. "I thought it was short. We could have discussed more important things," Hermione said, receiving a look of disgust from Ron.  
  
"We should be arriving at Hogwerts in a couple of hours, enough time to get in our robes. Well come on Ginny, Minako, let's get ready." Hermione suggested, getting up and going out of the booth. Ginny followed her.  
  
"Ron, could you take care of Artemis for me?" Minako asked, picking up Artemis and placing him on Ron's lap before he could answer. "Uh- but I'm not very good with cats!" Ron protested. Minako was already out of the room before she could hear him. Harry laughed at this. "Well, you're stuck with me old fellow." Ron said, trying to make Artemis comfortable on his lap.  
  
*Old fellow? Hey! I happen to be young cat!* Artemis thought to himself with one of his eyebrows twitching. But he stopped to listen to what the two teenaged boys had to say.  
  
"Your scar hasn't hurt at all has it?" Ron asked. "No, not at all today." Harry's spontaneous effect was that his hand went to feel his scar. "Don't tell anyone about last nigh ok? Cause if Hermione found out, she'll overreact and come to unnecessary conclusions."  
  
Ron shook his head, no. "I won't tell. But I think you should tell Dumbledore. He should know these things. It might help him or something." "I'll think about it...," Harry said softly, looking out the window. Artemis looked at the two boys, studying them.  
  
*So Harry's scar hurt last nigh huh?* Artemis spoke silently. *Better tell Minako this.* Quickly, Artemis jumped off Ron's lap and ran out of the booth. "Hey! Come back!" Ron yelled after him, getting to his feet. Harry also was about to go after the white feline before they heard a very recognizable snicker.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Stink Potter and Weasel." Draco jeered, appearing at the door with his two oversized cronies, Goyle and Crabbe. Goyle had Artemis in his hand, holding him by the tail. "Hey, look at what I caught! I saw it run out of the room." He snickered with Crabbe. Artemis was trying to scratch the living daylights out of the stupid buffoon but couldn't reach. It hurt him badly being carried by his tail.  
  
"As a prefect, let him go Goyle or I'll take points off for cruelty to animals!" Ron warned.  
  
This only made the three bullies laugh. "Right, and as a prefect, I will take out points for letting an animal lose in the train." Malfoy countered back.  
  
Artemis let out a loud meow when Goyle began to swing him. Harry's and Ron's hand had already turned into fist, ready to punch him. But unknown to them, they did not notice the three figures coming their way from behind.  
  
Minako, Hermione, and Ginny, were now in their school robes. Minako wore a black one since she still needed to be sorted in her house that night. Hermione and Ginny had the red and gold color and the icon of Gryffindor on their tie and robes. When they headed back, they noticed the door being blocked by the two large bullies, Goyle and Crabbe. They could hear and see the blonde/white hair of Malfoy over their shoulders. But Minako must have taken it the hardest. Her face went red when she saw Goyle swinging Artemis by the tail.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! PUT HIM DOWN NOW YOU FAT LUMP OF LARD!" She screamed, making almost everybody in the section hear. Minako quickly ran up to them before doing a hard karate-chop on Goyle's back with her hand.  
  
"AH!" he cried in pain, dropping Artemis down, who landed on all fours. When Minako had yelled at, Crabbe and Draco turned around to see the fiery blonde. Harry and Ron noticed gigantic hate from Draco's eyes when he saw her.  
  
"Looks like you didn't learn your listen the last time did you?" Hermione asked, she and Ginny were also angry from the cruel behavior of the cat. "For that Goyle, I'll make sure to take off ten points when we reach Hogwarts. For cruel actions towards a creature for no good reason."  
  
Draco pushed his way until he was in front of the girls now. "Is that so Mudblood?" Minako, know knowing what it meant, took effect of this. Hermione's eyes flickered at the mention of the foul name too. "Well then, me being a prefect as well," He turned to Minako, glaring into her eyes, "I'll make sure to take twenty, for leaving your cat astray in the train, not keeping him controlled, and for violently attack a fellow student," He nodded at Goyle who was trying to rub the stinging spot on his back with his portly arm. "When we reach Hogwarts."  
  
"Is that wise? I might be sorted off into Slytherin tonight. You'll be taking off twenty points from your own house Malfoy." Minako reminded trying to keep on Rei's glare. Artemis was now in her arms again.  
  
A smirk was on Draco's face. "You're not worthy enough to be a Slytherin. And if you happen to end up in Gryffindor, be prepared for the worst year of your life." He scoffed before he pushed his way roughly between Minako and Hermione. Goyle quickly followed, glaring at Minako while Crabbe showed his fist at Harry and Ron as a reminder to watch out.  
  
Once they were gone, Minako let out a loud sigh before going inside the booth and taking a seat next to the window. "I hate that guy's guts! If he or any of his stinkin followers touch Artemis again, hell will pay!" she grumbled to herself as the others took their seats.  
  
"Yeah but then again, you showed that jumbo-sized Goyle who was boss! Did you see that pain in his eyes? How did you manage to do it with all the fat as his armor though?" Ron chuckled.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't see anything funny. They could have hurt Artemis bad. And now Minako's on Draco's "To get even" list."  
  
"Well, whatever happens, I just hope you don't get sorted out in Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin are big time rivals." Harry said to Minako.  
  
"Yeah...," Minako answered back, deep in thought.  
  
An hour later after Ron and Harry were in their robes, the train had finally stopped. When Minako looked out the window, she could see a huge castle in the night on top of a hill. "Welcome to Hogwerts Minako," Harry announced. 


End file.
